Una tarde muy especial (YxU
by Javsdellarobbia
Summary: Espero que les guste y como dije anteriormente es mi primer fic así que no sean duros :)


**Advertencia: Contiene Lemon (+18) léanlo bajo su propia discreción, no copiar y no postear en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento... es mi primer fic de code lyoko así que no sean muy duros :3, dejen reviews :)**

Todos volvían a kadic este año luego de unas merecidas vacaciones, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie y Aelita estaban en su penúltimo año en la academia, William y Yumi en su último año, ella éste semestre se integraba como interna en kadic, ya que por problemas de trabajo del padre, el y su madre tuvieron que volver a Japón durante una temporada…

Hey Yumi! – Gritó Odd saludándola alegremente y acercándose rápidamente

Hola Odd! Como estuvieron tus vacaciones? - replico ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara

A lo lejos se acercaban Ulrich, Jeremie y Aelita, ulrich esbozando una sonrisa de alegría al haberse enterado un dia antes (gracias a Odd) que Yumi estaría de interna este semestre

Así que tenemos nueva interna este año? – Dijo Jeremie lanzando una mirada picara a Ulrich y Yumi

Me alegra mucho que estés aquí cerca de mí, digo de nosotros Yumi… - nervioso Ulrich alejo la mirada de yumi tratando de no sonrojarse

A mí también me alegra estar aquí con ustedes este semestre – soltó una sonrisita coqueta Yumi

Al fin tendré con quien charlar y compartir cosas de chicas aquí – dijo con entusiasmo alelita, - ya que entre tanto hombre por aquí no se me hace fácil recordar que soy chica

Rieron todos, no era común que aelita dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero la situación lo ameritaba, estaban todos felices es día…

Bueno chicos tenemos que ir a clases, una rica clase de química nos espera – anunció Jeremie con un tono de ironía – nos vemos después de clases Yumi

Adiós que les vaya bien – lanzó una mirada coqueta a Ulrich, haciendo que este último se sonrojara a más no poder

A-adiós Yumi – alcanzo a decir Ulrich antes que los demás notaran su nerviosismo, habrían notado los demás que Yumi coqueteaba con el descaradamente? O era idea suya? Eso del "solo amigos" ni el diablo se lo tragaba, pero… ya no sabía ni que pensar

Más tarde…

YUMI - gritó Odd – ya lograste instalarte al 100%?

No, aun me faltan por subir unas cajas a mi dormitorio, me ayudas? – dirigiéndose a Odd

Ulrich! Dice Yumi que la ayudes a subir unas cajas a su dormitorio – gritó Odd alejándose con risotadas notando que Ulrich y Yumi se habían puesto colorados

Uhm te ayudo a subirlas? – dijo algo incómodo Ulrich

Vale – Yumi esbozó una tierna sonrisa

Ya en el dormitorio de yumi, habían terminado de subir las cajas y estaban exhaustos…

Uhmm Ulrich? – dijo Yumi

Si? Dime – dijo Ulrich

Bueno como todos saben amm nosotros solo somos amigos y esas cosas… - paró Yumi

Ehhmm si bueno eso, uff amm tu y yo sabemos que es del solo amigos ya no está funcionando Yumi – aclaró ulrich

Cómo?! Ya no quieres que seamos amigos? – exclamo preocupada

No, no quiero que seamos amigos, ya han pasado muchos años y se que si no te lo digo ahora me arrepentiré por siempre...- dijo Ulrich

Que quieres decir, no entiendo nada – dijo ella con una voz casi desapercibida…

Quiero decir que te amo Yumi, desde que te vi te he amado y te amare por siempre, eres mi todo – al fin declaro ulrich su amor por yumi

Ul- ulrich…- tartamudeo Yumi

No digas nada, quiero que todo vaya fluido – dijo él, y una sonrisa se enmarco en su cara

Yo también te amo Ulrich – dijo yumi acercándose cada vez más a él, abrazándolo y dándole un amoroso beso, el primer beso, al fin

Ulrich estaba en las nubes, al fin estaba como siempre había querido con la chica de sus sueños…

Yu-yumi que haces?- se dirigió a Yumi, quien se estaba quitando la polera

Shhh, dijiste que querías que todo fluyera verdad? Déjate llevar entonces- con una risita picara, siguió desvistiéndose y desvistiendo a Ulrich

Estas segura de esto Yumi?- dijo preocupado ulrich

Claro que estoy segura, tampoco esperaré mas – Yumi se lanzo a los brazos de él cayendo en la cama

Ulrich empezó a tocar delicadamente la piel de su amada, pasando por sus senos, hasta su parte intima, noto que estaba bastante húmedo y aprovecho eso para insertar uno de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de Yumi

Ahh! Ulrich – exclamo ella besando apasionadamente a Ulrich – no pares

Ella también aprovecho la situación para tocar a su compañero, le bajó los bóxers y empezó a tocar cuidadosamente el miembro de Ulrich, haciendo que este llegara casi a la máxima excitación

Yumi espera, no quiero acabar aun, quiero uhm consumar el acto – dijo tímidamente

Está bien Ulrich yo también quiero consumarlo, he soñado tanto con este día – dijo Yumi a su amado

Comenzaron a acariciarse intensamente, sus besos eran apasionados, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido solo para que ellos disfrutaran ese momento, hasta que comenzaron a consumar el acto, los gemidos de ella ( que estaba montada encima) excitaban cada vez más a Ulrich , éste disfrutaba viendo como los senos de Yumi se movían al compas de los brincos que daba, el nunca había notado el magnífico cuerpo que tenia, quedo encantado con sus curvas… al igual que Ulrich ella nunca había hecho notorio lo mucho que le gustaba el cuerpo de él, sus abdominales bien marcados sus brazos fuertes, le encantaba sentir su miembro entrando y saliendo de ella, la hacía gemir como loca..

Yumi ya estoy por acabar… necesito salir de ti para acabar – dijo Ulrich

No te preocupes, termina dentro – exclamó Yumi lanzando un gemido

Qué?! Pero sabes lo peligroso que es eso? – dirigió una mirada preocupada a Yumi

Lo sé pero quiero que terminemos perfectamente como se debe – dijo ella, moviéndose de una manera tan provocadora haciendo que su intimidad se achicara aun mas presionando el miembro de Ulrich, esto hizo que el lanzara un gemido muy largo de placer, acabando dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que ella acababa…

Te amo yumi – dijo Ulrich acariciando a su compañera por la espalda

Te amo también Ulrich – dándose vuelta, besándolo con fuerza – bueno ya no somos amigos creo…

No, eres oficialmente mi novia – se dirigió amorosamente a Yumi

Me encanta ser tu novia Ulrich – acaricio la barbilla de el – pero los demás no se pueden enterar aun de lo que acaba de pasar, solo que ahora somos novios ok?

Me parece bien – él soltó una risita – vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre

Jajajjajaj está bien yo también muero de hambre – dijo ella

Se vistieron, arreglaron un poco la habitación, se besaron, y bajaron a comer de la mano, sin antes darse cuenta que la puerta de la habitación había quedado entreabierta cuando consumaron el acto….

(será algo como una serie, así que estén pendientes para los siguientes capítulos)


End file.
